Such a remote control is known from WO 2009/015869. This remote control has a position—or movement sensor that switches the energy supply of the remote control on or off. Thus, no extra switch is required that has to be actuated by the user for switching the remote control on or off. If the remote control is moved or brought into a predetermined position in which the, for example, one operating surface faces up, then the remote control is switched on. If the remote control is not moved for a predetermined time or is brought into another predetermined position, for example, with the operating surface facing down, then the remote control is switched off.
A similar remote control is known from KR 1020040077349 A in which a sensor that detects the position of the remote control actuates or deactuates an electronic switching element that connects a battery to a microcontroller.
Remote controls with movement sensor are also known from US2006/750801 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,385,548 B2, US2005/0084929 A1 and US2005/0206549 A1.
However, there is the problem in the initially cited remote controls that are actuated or deactuated by a position—or movement sensor that the remote control can be switched on during transport movements or “false” storage, so that the energy supply, i.e., batteries or rechargeable accumulators, are rapidly discharged. A possible solution could consist in removing the batteries or accumulators from the housing of the remote control during long-time storage or transport and not using them until before usage. However, this is not possible in the case of a remote control with a permanently built-in-energy source.
Therefore, the invention has the problem of improving the remote control of the initially cited type in such a manner that a reliable switching off of the energy supply is achieved even during transport or long-time storage.